bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Akutagawa
is a member of the Port Mafia and working under the Black Lizard team as one of the Commanders. Appearance Generally, Gin is seen dressed in an outfit comprising of a long, flared black cloak with a hood; the right sleeve is extended while the left sleeve is cut off. She wears a gray inner shirt, dark pants, and black shoes. Her hair is tied up into a spiky bun with a few loose strands left along the left side of her face. In addition, she also wears a black choker and a white mask that covers the lower part of her face. When dressed casually, she is seen with waist-length hair and has been described as a beautiful young girl. She also wears more feminine clothes. Personality As an assasin, Gin is silent and stealthy, described by Hirotsu as being able to sneak behind someone and slash their throats in an instant. This was demonstrated when she snuck behind Higuchi and put a knife to her throat before she could notice. Gin is also loyal to the Mafia and is not below going head to head with someone who goes against orders, as seen when she provoked Tachihara for trying to carry out plans to attach the Armed Detective Agency in his own way. Despite her cold personality, she blushes easily when embarrassed such as when Dazai mentioned how she was a "dainty little girl" when she was younger and when Higuchi saw her in her civilian clothes. She is also noted to have a very cute voice. Ability Gin possesses no ability, but she is a skillful assassin and is able to move fast yet silently as she attacks. Background She and her brother Ryunosuke Akutagawa were orphans and used to live in the slums along with about 8 other kids. The other children happened to overhear a conversation regarding the time and location of a shipment the Port Mafia were supposed to deliver to subordinates. The men knew about this and sought out the children, beating everyone but Gin and Ryunosuke, who managed to escape, to deathA Heartless Dog. Plot Together with Tachihara Michizou and Ryurou Hirotsu, they raided the Armed Detective Company as part of the Port Mafia's effort on chasing down Atsushi Nakajima, to hand over to the Guild in exchange for a massive reward. During the three-way war between the Port Mafia, the Armed Detective Company and The Guild, she was sent along with Ichiyou Higuchi "for Dazai's protection", after Ougai Mori released Yumeno Kyusaku from confinement. Later, during Ougai Mori and Yukichi Fukuzawa's secret meeting, she—along with the other Black Lizard commanders—was also part of Mori's escort detail. Trivia * It is clearly shown that Higuchi thought that Gin is a male, judging from her appearance. It is later revealed by Dazai that Gin is a girl and has a cute voice. * Higuchi mistakenly thought that she was Akutagawa's lover one time, when Higuchi saw a casually dressed Gin meeting up with Akutagawa. References Category:Family Category:Characters Category:Mafia members Category:Black Lizard Category:Female Characters